


A Mother's Love

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Nightmares, mentioned liam dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo has a nightmare, and Jenna helps him through it.
Relationships: Jenna Geyer & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar's Mother & Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/gifts).



> For Moera, who posted [this prompt](https://givethispromptatry.tumblr.com/post/189976380378/she-had-long-since-forgotten-the-sense-of-warmth) and I had a lot of feelings. 
> 
> Also for day 3 of Jenna Geyer Appreciation Week: Relationships

Blood and pain and fear haunt Theo's dreams, chasing him and exhausting him. There is no peace. No matter how much he tries to find it. 

He wakes with a strangled shout, his mind and body sluggish but looking for the threat. Something had roused him. 

It's not until he feels a small, gentle hand in his hair that he realizes what had woken him. Liam's mom, Jenna.

He closes his eyes and tries to take a deep breath, but it's hard to get the air into his lungs. He's still halfway between dream and reality.

He tenses when he feels arms wrapping around him. It takes him a moment to even register what's happening.

He had long since forgotten the sense of warmth that came with a mother’s hug. Now that he finds himself enfolded in one he fumbles with how to respond.

As is sensing Theo's hesitation, Jenna runs a hand down his back, her touch as soothing as the words she speaks. "It's okay, Theo. You're safe here."

Normally he'd scoff and roll his eyes. Nowhere in Beacon Hills is safe. Not for him. And yet, as he sits there in the warmth of Jenna's embrace, he _does_ feel safe. 

He feels himself relax into her hold as his arms come up to wrap around her. He lets himself accept the comfort she's offering. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks him after a while. 

"Not really," he says, his voice thick and a little hoarse. He pulls back and wipes at his eyes. Any other time he'd try to hide that he's been crying. But he doesn't feel the need to with Jenna. Though he still doesn't feel like opening up. "At least not now."

"Okay," she says. "Well if you ever do want to talk, I'm here to listen. No judgment. I'm sure the same goes for Liam."

The knowing look she gives him fighting the urge to look away. Or run. Even if this is his room. "Is now really the time?"

"Time for what?" she asks, face the picture of innocence. "To bring up that my son cares deeply for you and I know you care about him? Because I think it is."

Theo sighs, "Jenna."

She holds up her hands in surrender, but she's smiling. "I was only doing what any mother would."

Theo might not know much about mother's, but he's certain Jenna isn't like just any mother. She's in a league of her own. 

She shoves his arm gently, "Move over."

"What?" Theo asks, brow furrowing. "Why?"

"Because we're going to lay here and watch Netflix until either we fall asleep or it's a decent hour to get up," she tells him. When he moves over, she lays down and holds out her hand. "Remote?"

He hands it over, and then just sits there, watching as she scrolls through Netflix. He smiles to himself when he hears the opening of Merlin, not the least bit surprised by her choice. Theo learned early on that it was her favorite show.

She glances his way and raises an eyebrow, "I don't doubt your ability to sleep sitting up dear, but it can't be comfortable."

Theo huffs out a laugh and plops down beside her on the bed. They share a smile before she turns back to the TV.

He's not sure how much time passes before she speaks again. "It's okay if you want to sleep, Theo. I'll be here."

Theo starts to tell her he's fine. That they can just stay up watching Merlin until David and Liam start to wake. But his exhaustion is creeping back in, and for once he doesn't try to fight it.

He sinks further into the bed, letting his eyes slip closed. He's safe here. He doesn't have to be afraid. And if his demons come to him in his sleep he knows Jenna will chase them away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
